Becoming Un Woman
by dear cecil
Summary: The Medic turns Spy into a woman against his will. Or does he? Warning: Extreme surgical procedures, fetishism, angst, drama, character death.


**THIS WAS THE REQUEST:**

Here is what I want to see: I want to see the RED Spy get captured and tied up or pinned or somehow cannot escape, then the BLU Medic somehow turns him into a woman, an ACTUAL woman with real breasts and functioning organs, and then the BLU Engineer or the BLU Sniper and the RED Spy have sex.

Please, do not make the characters step out of character. Remember what the characters look and their personalities. Here is a quick reminder: (link to the promotional picture of the team)

PLEASE also do these:  
1) DON'T CHANGE THE SPY ASIDE FROM BREASTS (make these nice and big, like Ds, but not fatty or ridiculous, and, again, they are real) AND DOWN SOUTH (which should be tight, and, again, is functioning and natural) when he becomes a woman. That means don't make him weaker, give him an hourglass shape, or change his face/hair (for the love of god just don't worry about the hair, he's wearing a balaclava that he's not going to remove). Also DON'T CHANGE THE BUTT, because he already has a girl's butt.  
2) DON'T REMOVE THE SPY'S MASK, that would be stepping out of character.  
3) Make it so that THE SPY DOESN'T LIKE IT, at least at first. Also, THE SPY DOESN'T LIKE THE CHANGE, and should react like the guy would, probably INFURIATED and HUMILIATED. Don't put him under the influence of drugs if he is having sex with members of the BLU team.  
4) I'm just going to stress this again, don't make them step out of character. Here are some clips of how the spy sounds/looks/acts:  
(various links to youtube, ostensibly containing the spy and his very essence)

Think about how each character is. For instance, the sniper is not a rugged, buff Australian "bad boy", and the spy is not a "uke". The sniper switches between being a nice, cheerful guy and a cold killer. The spy switches between being a classy gentleman type and a French douche. Also, the spy actually has a wider torso than the sniper, though the sniper is taller and has larger forearms and hands.  
5) PLEASE DON'T make any of the other characters women too (referring to the Pyro)

Here are just some ideas that you might want to implement:  
1) The spy could be pinned to the wall by his arms by the sniper part or during the entire time.  
2) Both the engineer and the sniper can be involved, possibly the medic too.  
3) You can also involve the soldier if you want, or the pyro (who is a man, otherwise please don't).  
4) An alternative is that the spy is captured, changed, and the sniper and/or the engineer on his team rescue him, but end up having sex (possibly under the influence of drugs)  
5) If the change isn't permanent, make it so that it is like a new way to disguise, and afterwards he change switch back and forth using some device. Or it can just end without addressing this.  
6) Scout's mom can be referenced too, but don't really involve her in the sex.  
7) The RED Spy could also be tortured or cut up if he is still wearing a suit, or at least the shirt, tie, and pants  
8) The RED Spy could be wearing something different for humiliation, like a maid outfit. Preferably, he is still wearing the suit and possibly being cut or whipped. Like in number 9) He could also end up wearing somebody's hat or one of his own. If he wears a hat, I'd personally like the Sniper's hat, or, if the Sniper isn't involved, the fedora. Yea, this bit on the hats in random, but somebody brought it up.

Honestly, I might add on to this, but this is good for now. I might just start a thread if I can't find the kink thread.

**HERE WAS MY FILL TO THIS COMPLETELY REASONABLE REQUEST:**

* * *

The BLU Spy moaned with pleasure as he lay on the RED Medic's operating table, loosely bound with ribbons, flower petals strewn across his chest. "Oh, Medique, you naughty man," he whispered huskily, "set me free of zese bonds, s'il te plaît."

"Nein, Herr Spy," the RED Medic rasped into his ear, running gloved hands over the BLU Spy's naked chest, through his curly chest hairs. "You vill stay here, und you vill like it as I turn you into ein voman."

"Oh, non, non!" The BLU Spy closed his eyes in sheer agony as he imagined what was to come, writhing on the table. "Oh, non, Medique, do not turn me into un woman!"

"I vill do it, und you vill deal vith it," the RED Medic said harshly as he took a permanent marker from his table. He laid the cold, sharp tip of it atop the BLU Spy's chest, slowly tracing his pectorals, dark ink oozing slowly as he went. "I vill giff you… double Ds."

"Non," the BLU Spy gasped. "I do not want to look fat!"

"Double Ds und ze tightest pussy zis side of Dublin," the RED Medic growled as he drew sharply around the BLU Spy's seven inch dick. He traced a line straight down the middle of the BLU Spy's penis, horrifying the man.

"Non, not moi dick! Oh, non, you 'ave made me un woman! Oh, c'est horrible; what is left to live for in zis world if I am un woman?" He wept at the sheer sadness of it all, wept in the face of the travesty, and the RED Medic laughed.

"If you haff nuzzink left to live for, zen let me take off zis mask for you as vell," he said, tearing the BLU Spy's balaclava from his face, exposing his stubble, the lines of his face, and most importantly, his long, blonde, flowing locks.

"Non, non, I am completely un woman—"

"Not completely," the RED Medic said with a leer. He turned the BLU Spy over easily, the petals and ribbons thrown to the ground, and drew curved lines around his ass cheeks. "Now you haff ze fattest ass ein voman could ask for!"

"Oh, Medique," the BLU Spy muttered. "Oh, Medique, you fool! You 'ave fallen right into moi trap! I wanted to become un woman zis 'ole time, and you 'ave made me into one at last!"

"Verdammt!"

"Hon hon hon!" The BLU Spy turned over, rubbing his sweet, tight pussy. "You are un idiot!"

The RED Medic flounced out of the operating room, but as he was leaving, the RED Sniper and the RED Engineer both entered, holding hands. The BLU Spy licked his lips as he stared at their twined fingers and lustful expressions, clearly devouring the sight of his beautiful, womanly body. "Do you like what you see, monsieurs?"

"Oi," the RED Sniper said, "vat's a dinkum Sheila—er wait, no! It's va gotdamn Spoi!"

"But the Spah's… gaht a sweet, delicious cunt!" The RED Engineer bit his bottom lip, and tore his hand from the RED Sniper's. "Ah don't need you and yer gahddamn situational faggotry no more, I got me a woman! You just git on right outta here, boah."

The RED Sniper slunk away, hiding the tears in his eyes with his bad-boy aviators.

"Oh, c'est oui," the BLU Spy moaned, spreading his legs to show the RED Engineer his scrumptious, dripping-wet pussy. He licked his teeth and crooked a finger, beckoning the man toward him. "Come to me, moi Ingénieur, and I will make all of your wishes come true—and zat is not ze only zing zat will be coming, hon hon hon!"

The RED Engineer slapped his knee with excitement and scrambled onto the operating table, which was actually the size of a king-sized bed. "Oh, girl, the things Ah'm gonna do ta you—"

"Oh, oui, oui!" The BLU Spy ran his gloved hands down the RED Engineer's shoulders as he fondled his plump, juicy, pert and perky breasts. "Oh, oui, suck on moi tits; oh, you animal, you are un beast!"

"Ah'm the biggest beast the world ever done seen," the RED Engineer drawled. "Now you git on up right here and you show Daddy Engineer just what he likes, baby."

They switched positions easily, the RED Engineer on his back as the BLU Spy rested lightly on his thighs, big, beautiful ass pressing into him. "Oh, oui," the BLU Spy moaned passionately, "oh, shove zat 'uge, glorious cock into moi feminine ass'ole!" He plunged onto the RED Engineer's stiff rod, fucking himself thoroughly, rubbing his pussy fast enough that he could have started a fire.

"Oh, darlin'," the RED Engineer cried out, "them sweet knockers bouncin' in front of mah face is just the most gorgeous gahddamn thing Ah ever did see! Ride 'em, cowgirl!"

"Ah, oui, oui, I am your cowgirl, oh, c'est magnifique, c'est fantastique, c'est la freak, c'est chic—" He came, pouring luscious, gooey lady-honey all over the RED Engineer. His legs shook as furiously as a fawn's with his orgasm, and his moans were like a chorus of angels when the RED Engineer clutched his ass and pulled out, jizzing all over his asshole. "Merci beaucoup for ze crème pie," he purred.

"Mayor-see bow-coo fer them damn fahn meatbags," the RED Engineer crooned, fondling the BLU Spy's ample bosom.

Suddenly, the RED Medic burst into the room, eyes wild. "I haff just realized," he said frantically, "I used ze wrong marker! Ze BLU Spy vas un man ze whole time!"

"NO," screamed the RED Engineer.

"NON," screamed the BLU Spy.

"Oi told ya you were a faggot," the RED Sniper said sullenly from the doorway, kicking the ground, "but you never believed me abowt a gotdamn ving."

"Ah'm sorry, baby," the RED Engineer said, tossing the BLU Spy aside.

The BLU Spy wiped a tear from his eye—he would never forget their one, romantic tryst—and stabbed one of the RED Medic's many scalpels through his temple, because he would never be a real woman.


End file.
